Noah Hilliard
Director Noah Arkady Hilliard '(b. 19 March) is a Muggle-born wizard born to Jacob and Jacqueline Hilliard. He was an only child and grew up in Holmes Chapel, Cheshire. Through his parents, Noah comes from a line of lawyers, police officers and other intelligent career paths that specialise in Muggle law enforcement; this lead to him fostering the clever and curious state of mind that was common within the Hilliard family. At the age of eleven Noah learned that he was a wizard, and had been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Upon attending he was Sorted into Ravenclaw House. He quickly became best friends with Gryffindor Lucky Peltier, though the two grew distant after Lucky's Quidditch skills skyrocketed along with his popularity. In his fourth year Noah joined the Morning Howler newspaper team and soon developed a reputation for his nosiness and overall journalistic disposition. He was also one of few magical folk who still regularly used Muggle technology, such as his laptop. Biography Early life Noah Arkady Hilliard was born on 19 March to Jacob and Jacqueline Hilliard, a Muggle couple living in Holmes Chapel, Cheshire. His father was a solicitor whilst his mother was a police officer. It was implied that other members of his family pursued similar career paths. He was given the middle name Arkady after Arkady Renko, a fictional detective in the book ''Gorky Park by the Muggle writer Martin Cruz Smith; according to Noah, this choice came from his father's love for the novels. Noah was an only child, and although he displayed no signs of underage magic, his parents were "a bit bemused" by the many oddities displayed by their son. Despite this, they were known to be proud of him, and actively encouraged his curiosity for the world around him. The only thing they were not entirely pleased with were his eccentric beliefs. He was only nine years old when he ran away from home, convinced he was going to find and capture Bigfoot—he lasted only an hour before one of his mother's colleagues bought him home in a police car. He also nearly lost all his friends in primary school after telling everyone that the nursery rhyme "Ring a Ring o' Roses" was actually about the Great Plague of London. Ultimately, his family were very dismissive in his thoughts on aliens, cryptids, conspiracy theories, and most of all, magic. Upon turning eleven, Noah was surprised and delighted to learn that he was a wizard and was invited to attend Hogwarts. Professor Mortan was the one to deliver the message and reassure his parents about the sudden news. Noah eagerly accepted and took to studying basic magic even before he began his first year at Hogwarts in September. In addition to the texts set by the school, Noah brought with him several other books to further his understanding of the wizarding world. He also spent most of the summer before Hogwarts boasting to his Muggle friends that he was ''"the Chosen One" ''for reasons he could not say, something Noah would feel embarrassed by later on. It was on his eleventh birthday that Noah's parents also gave him his prized laptop, a gift Noah would use for years onwards. Later life Physical description Personality and Traits * intuitive, excellent judgment Magical abilities and skills Possessions Relationships Family Parents Mara Rountree Ember Cauldwell Atria Hilliard Albus Cauldwell James Peltier Potter family Jamie Jordan Grady Jorkins Darien Irvine Sr Etymology * '''Noah is Hebrew name meaning "rest" and "comfort." In the famous biblical story, God chooses Noah to build the ark, fill it with food and two of every animal, and survive the great flood. * Arkady is a rhythmic Russian saint's name from the Greek meaning "from Arcadia." As a literary name, it belongs to a character in Gorky Park by Martin Cruz Smith, a fictional detective by the name of Arkady Renko. This is a somewhat subtle reference to Noah's intuitive and journalistic nature. * Hilliard comes from the Norman names "Hildiarde", ''and "''Hildegard," composed of Germanic elements that mean "strife", "battle", "fortress" and "stronghold". The surname has been in Ireland since the 17th century. Quotes }} Notes * As Muggle-borns inherit magic from a distant ancestor, it is possible that Noah could be related to Robert Hilliard, a Ravenclaw student who was at Hogwarts at the same time as Harry Potter. Trivia *His model Dylan O'Brien portrays Stiles Stilinski on the television show Teen Wolf, alongside numerous other celebrities that portray other characters. , Ody and Noah]] **Tyler Posey, who plays Scott McCall (James Peltier) **Holland Roden, who plays Lydia Martin (Ember Cauldwell) **Dylan Sprayberry, who plays Liam Dunbar (Odysseus Leander) **Adelaide Kane, who plays Cora Hale (Ariadne Finnigan) **Cody Christian, who plays Theo Raeken (Matthew MacDougal) **Alisha Boe, who plays Gwen (Claudia Cabdi) **Froy Gutierrez, who plays Nolan Holloway (Aries Peltier) **Daniel Sharman, who plays Isaac Lahey (Jedidiah Leander) Gallery Noah.png Noah.PNG IMG_3013.JPG IMG_3019.JPG IMG_3017.JPG IMG_3015.JPG IMG_3014.JPG Caulliard4.jpg Caulliard3.jpg Caulliard2.JPG Caulliard.jpg